


Always

by Lizziemo18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Oliver is still the Arrow, References to The Dark Knight, super cute identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziemo18/pseuds/Lizziemo18
Summary: Hello Arrow fandom, I’m Lizzie. I’m gonna be honest with y’all, I’ve never been much of a writer, but I’ve become obsessed with this show, and this just kind of happened in my brain, and I just had to share it with someone. So please, take it easy on me.I’ve always wondered what it would be like if Oliver Queen was in my world. My world being a college in Jacksonville, Florida, and studying music, that’s all I’m giving you about me, because it’s all in the story anyway, haha. the Setting and details of this story is basically my life, where Felicty Smoak is me, and my real friends have taken on the names of Sara, Iris, and Laurel. There are lots of corny scenarios, but hey, this is my story, and I love corn. In fact this whole story is a cliche but deep down, we all secretly love them. So, here ya go. Again, feel free to leave comments, but please go easy. I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever post anything after this. But who knows, maybe I’ll be inspired. Enjoy:)





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me! We all have to indulge in our fantasies every once in a while right?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me%21+We+all+have+to+indulge+in+our+fantasies+every+once+in+a+while+right%3F).



“So are you planning on doing NATS this year Lis? You should totally do it, there’s no way you wouldn’t win the music theatre category.” Sara is one of those people who likes to talk your ear off. Blonde, a member of Tri-Delta, and loves to party. She’s a great friend, but she’s one of those people you can only take so much of. “I don’t think so, I have a lot on my plate this semester.” I replied. We were walking to Big Belly Burger from the music building, we had just gotten out of rehearsal. We had gotten lost in a conversation about the upcoming musical, which we shared the lead role in. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and I saw a hand extended out to help me up. I looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. “You should really watch where you’re going.” He said, as if I were inferior to him, and how dare I bump into him on accident. I don’t think he meant it that way, but I could tell he was bitter. He was mad about something. He helped me up and started to walk away in the opposite direction. I looked back over my shoulder to see that he had done the same. We locked eyes for what seemed like way more than just a few seconds. He looked back ahead, and we went our separate ways. “Oh my God! That was Oliver Queen!” Sara said to me with a huge grin on her face. “He just transferred here to finish his degree. It’s tragic. He was stranded on an Island for five years after his father’s yacht sank during a storm. He was the only survivor. He got back about a year ago, and decided to go to school here instead of Starling City. Everyone thought he was dead.” “I know the story, Sara.” I said laughingly, trying to lighten the mood. “Did you see the way he looked at you?” She asked. “Yeah, he seems kind of like a jerk.” “What did you expect? He was stranded on an island for five years and his dad drowned. He probably has PSTD or something.” “You mean PTSD.” “Yeah. Whatever.” I started to block out Sara’s babbling, but I couldn’t get Oliver’s face out of my head for some reason.  
After we got a bite to eat, we headed to our next class, which was music theatre history. When we walked in the room, there was somewhat of a commotion, and I overheard them talking about the news. “Did you see the news? The Vigilante stopped a drug deal at the docks!” the Vigilante first appeared in Jacksonville a few months ago. I still didn’t know what to make of him. He was all the talk since he first showed up. People are always debating if he’s a hero, or someone who thinks he’s above the law. The police certainly didn’t like him. They didn’t like the idea of someone else doing their job by going outside of the law. When he first appeared, he would kill people. Granted they were all scumbags, but he still killed them. But people say he’s still a hero. He still kind of scared me though, I mean, he killed people. But if he really was a hero, then why does he wear a hood? Why would he need to hide his identity? But at the same time, I couldn’t help but be intrigued by him. I loved the mystery. I couldn’t help but think about the him the rest of the day, and ponder the thought of him while I tried to sleep. Over the next few weeks, I would pass Oliver on the way to class, every time looking back on me. I still wasn’t sure how I felt about him, until one day, he actually stopped and talked to me. “You know, I never got your name.” “Felicity.” I said shyly, not being able to help but look at my feet. “Felicity.” “Yeah.” I said with a nervous laugh. “I like it.” He said with a smirk. Why did he have to be so damn cute? “I’m Oliver.” “I know.” “So, listen. I’m sorry I snapped at you the way I did when I bumped into you. I was a total jerk, and that’s not who I am anymore. I hope you won’t see me that way. I simply nodded my head, but I still thought he was kind of a jerk. A cute jerk, but a jerk. “Hey, will you be at the Halloween party on Friday?” he asked. “Look, I really have to get to class…” I started to walk away. “Is that a no?” he shouted as I was walking. Knowing I was probably going to regret my decision, I stopped in my tracks, sighed, turned around, and shouted back “Yes, I’ll be there.” He grinned. Damn it! Why was he so cute? He turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. What have I gotten myself into?  
“OMG!!! THE Oliver Queen asked if YOU were going to the Halloween party? Sara practically had a heart attack when I told her. “I can’t believe this! He’s TOTALLY into you!” I cut her off before she could start her usual ranting. “I don’t know about that. I think he just felt bad for being a jerk at Triple B.” It didn’t work. She just kept going on and on, so I just tuned her out.  
That night I went for a run in the woods on campus. There was a trail in the woods that lots of students used to go on runs, but, that night, I was alone. As I started to near the end of the trail, I saw a man leaning on a tree. Before I could pass him, he stepped out in the middle of the trail. He was followed by three of his friends, blocking me from going any further. I turned to run the other way, but there were two more men behind me. “Well hey there pretty lady.” Said the man who was leaning against the tree.  
What do you want?!” I shouted, in hopes that someone would hear me. “You.” They all closed in on me, the leader of the group pinned me against the tree. He held a small knife against my throat with one hand, and my hands above my head with the other. “You try anything, and I’ll slit your pretty little throat.” He started kissing my neck. I felt myself starting to cry. This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Then suddenly, he cried out in pain. He released me, then I saw why he screamed. I was shocked when I saw that he had been shot in the leg with a green arrow. I saw a dark, hooded figure appear in front of me. It appeared he had fallen from the sky. I hid behind the tree. I saw him take out the men one by one, shooting them in the legs with his arrows and knocking them unconscious. He turned back to where I was hiding. “Are you Ok?” He asked with a deep, electronic-sounding voice. I figured he must be using some kind of voice modulator do disguise it. I was too scared to move or speak. He stood there for a minute. “I’m not who most people say I am. I want to help people. To save this city.” “But you’ve killed people.” I said from my hiding place behind the big tree. “I didn’t have a choice.” He said. “They were bad people who wouldn’t do the right thing, even when I gave them the chance to. Not even the police could stop them. Please come out. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” I slowly peeked out from behind my hiding spot to see a gloved hand reached out to me. I took it, and there was just enough light to get a better look at him. He was tall and muscular. He was wearing combat boots, Black leather gloves, and a green leather jacket and pants, which, by the way, was doing wonders for him. “Behind you!” He yelled, snapping me out of my trance. One of the men had regained consciousness and had snuck up behind me. He pushed me out of the way, rolling my ankle in the process, and he stabbed the man in the shoulder with one of his arrows. The Hood came over to me. “Can you stand?” he asked. I tried standing, but my left ankle hurt when I tried, and I cried in pain. “Let me see.” He helped me sit down on a tree stump, and he carefully removed my shoe. For a big bad vigilante, he was so gentle, and I could still feel the warmth of his hands through the leather gloves. “Well, it’s definitely not broken, I think you just rolled it. You need to ice it when you get home, and you should be fine. Will you be able to drive?” “I should be able to, it’s my left ankle, and I drive with my right foot.” “Well, let’s get you back to your car then.” Before I could say anything, he effortlessly scooped me up into his arms and started walking towards the beginning of the trail by the River House, where I was parked. I was thankful I had parked there because there was plenty of tree cover there, and the restaurant was closed by now, so no one would see the Hood.  
“You know, you really shouldn’t be out here this late, especially by yourself.” “Well, I always thought our security was crap, now my suspicions are confirmed.” I must have been imagining it, but I thought I saw the corner of his lip curl up, and felt a slight rumble in his chest. I actually made the big bad vigilante laugh. Maybe the big bad vigilante wasn’t so big and bad after all. He was actually a big teddy bear. “A teddy bear? Seriously?” “Oops. I said that out loud didn’t I.” “uh, yeah.” “Well I’m not taking it back.” He laughed at that. Like, genuinely laughed. I might as well keep going. I’m on a role here. “You know, the Hood is a horrible name.” he turned his head to me, and I could see his face better. He had a little stubble, which I usually didn’t go for, but it worked for him. He had beautiful blue eyes, concealed by a green leather mask and black grease paint. Did I mention he had pretty lips? “Thank You.” He said. Oops. “Also, I didn’t choose the name. It’s just what everyone started calling me.” “Well then, what do you want to be called?” I asked. It dawned on me the level of trust he must have with me. I could easily just pull down his hood and see who he really was. “I was thinking something like, The Green Arrow.” “I like it. It suits you. I’ll make sure to pass it along.” He laughed at that. SCORE! Then, we arrived at my car. I wish we could have taken the longer way around, I thought to myself. “Me too, but you need to get home and take care of that ankle.” I really have got to stop doing that. I unlocked the car, and with one hand still holding onto me, he took the other one and opened the door, and gently helped me into my car. “I’m Felicity, by the way. In case you wanted to know.” “I did, and although I wish it was under different circumstances, it was refreshing to meet someone like you.” I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks as he cupped my cheek with his gloved hand. “So I guess I’ll see you around then?” “Yeah. I’m always around.” And with that, he was gone. It was then I realized I never said thank you. But, what did he mean by he’s always around? Surely, he has better things to do than hang around me. Needless to say, I didn’t sleep that night.  
The next day, I went to Starbucks before class, because I could not make it through the day on two hours of sleep and no coffee. I ran into Iris. “Hey girl! You ready for the Halloween party tonight?” “Oh yeah.” I replied, sarcastically. “Soooo, a little birdie told me that a certain Oliver Queen was asking if you will be there!” Jesus Christ. “Would that little blonde birdie with the huge mouth be Savannah?” We both laughed. “So what’s the big deal about him anyway?” I asked. “Why is everyone so obsessed?” Sade looked at me like I was crazy. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! He’s the hottest guy here since Ray Palmer! She wasn’t wrong, but I still thought he was a jerk. If he ends up joining PIKE, my suspicions will be confirmed. I really didn’t feel like talking, as much as I love Iris, Given last night’s events. But at a small university, you really can’t avoid anyone. I was trapped.  
“Earth to Felicity!” I must have zoned out. I do that a lot. “Did you hear me?” “What?” I mumbled. “What are you going to dress up as for the party?” Iris asked. “Same thing as every other year, just more added on.” “Oh dear God.” She sighed. For the past five years on Halloween, I dressed up as a vampire, but every year, my costume gets an upgrade. “Oh come on. I have red contacts this year, and a realistic bite mark.” “Whatever,” she laughed, and we headed o class. Classes were a blur. I kept zoning out, and couldn’t pay attention. After Iris, Laurel, Dinah and myself went to Sara’s apartment to get ready. The whole time they wouldn’t shut up about Oliver Queen. I couldn’t stop thinking about the Green Arrow. I couldn’t bring myself to tell them. I would never hear the end of it. I’d be lying if I said I hoped to never see him again. I wanted to thank him. I would also be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued by him. I loved the mystery. Who was he behind the mask? Was he just a normal guy? Did he have a family?  
As soon as I popped in my contacts, we were ready to go, and began our walk to the River House. The party was already going on when we got there. Naturally, we headed straight for the food. I spotted Oliver on the other side of the room and tried to avoid eye contact, but it was too late. He was already almost to me and my friends, who started giggling like twelve-year old’s, and left me to fend for myself. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, he looked so handsome. He was dressed as a vampire as well, but more of an urban vampire like the ones from Vampire Diaries. He was dressed in black pants and a denim button-down shirt, and he was wearing fangs. I hoped this was just a coincidence that we were both dressed as vampires, but God, did he look yummy. “Ahh! Don’t bite me!” he joked. “I could say the same to you. What made you decide to be a vampire?” “A little birdie told me I should.” Sara. I should have known. “Great party.” “Yeah, I guess so…... Can I ask you something?” “Shoot.” He replied. “You could have any girl here. Why are you taking interest in me?” I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know the answer, but, too late. “You’re not like everyone else here.” He answered. “How?” I asked. “Well for one, you don’t throw yourself like every other girl here. And, you’re just… I don’t know… different. But like, a good different. There’s just something about you.” I looked at him, puzzled. “Hey, do you want to dance?” He asked, trying to change the subject. I hesitantly agreed.  
We danced through a few up beat songs with my friends, as it seemed he didn’t really have any, surprisingly. But then, a slow song started playing. I was standing there, awkward, like I would, and he held out his hand. I took it. He was a good dancer. “You know, you’re absolutely beautiful.” He smiled. I wanted to melt, but I couldn’t let him win that easy. I refused to let him. “That’s pretty bold considering we hardly know each other.” “Well, maybe we should change that. And I don’t say things I don’t mean. I had feelings for you the moment I saw you.” That was it. He won. I melted. I had no words. I just stared into his beautiful green eyes. He Started to lean in. He was going to kiss me, and I was so ready for it. But of course, with my luck, the music stopped, and the lights went out. Everyone just stood there…. Puzzled. Then, gunfire. Shattering the windows. There was chaos. I looked to my right to see Oliver running out the door, leaving me alone. I knew he was too good to be true.  
There was commotion on the stage. An odd-looking man with a purple trench coat and green hair, and clown makeup took the microphone and pointed a gun in the air. “Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Joker, Crown Prince of Crime!” He fired a few shots in the air. Everyone screamed in terror. “Oh now don’t worry! This party is far from over. In fact, it’s just getting started!” He scanned the room, then locked eyes with me, of all people, of course. “Why the long face pretty lady? It’s Halloween! How ‘bout a dance?” Before I could react, the Joker started shooting bullets around my legs, forcing me to hop for my life. Then, just like before, out of nowhere, a green arrow flying through the air, nocked the gun out of the Joker’s hand, but not before one of the bullets grazed my leg. I fell down in pain, and grew weak from the sight of my own blood. I saw a hooded figure fighting the Joker. He was back. The Green Arrow. I got dizzy from the pain, and everything went black. When I came to, I realized I was in the campus security office, which had closed hours earlier. I looked down at my leg, and it had been bandaged. “You really have a knack for getting into trouble.” It startled me at first, but then I saw the shadow if a hooded figure in the corner. It was him. “Yeah, well, that’s nothing new for me. You’re just going to have to get used to it.” “Well you’re going to have to be more careful now that the Joker and his gang are in town. That’s why I came to Jacksonville in the first place.” “Well, at least you were there to save me, I can’t say as much for my date tonight. He ditched me as soon as he heard the gunshots.” He looked at me with concerned eyes and said, “I’m sure he had a good reason.” “Yeah, he’s a coward.” I scoffed. “Can you walk?” He asked. “Yeah, I think so.” I replied. “Then let me help you get to your car. You need to get home. I took his arm, and we headed to my car. Once we got there, I turned to him and said, “you know, I never got to thank you for the other night.” “There’s no need to thank me.” He replied. “Well do I get to thank you for tonight?” I asked. By now I was inches away from his face. I hadn’t even noticed that I was inching closer to him. In that brief moment I took in every detail of his face. His fair skin, the blonde 5 o’clock shadow creeping in. His green leather mask, and his blue eyes concealed even further by black grease paint. He put on a tough front, but he had kind, blue eyes. Without even thinking, I kissed him. His lips were soft and gentle. I savored those few seconds before pulling away. He looked at me, confused. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have don’t that.” I said. I turned to open my car door when a gloved hand grabbed my wrist, and turned me back to face him. “Don’t apologize. I don’t regret it.” He said. “I feel that there’s something between us. But, with the life I lead, it will only put you in more danger. If you knew who I was, people who want to hurt me would come after you.” I nodded. I was hurt by his statement, but I understood why he said it. “Thank you. For everything.” I whispered. He smiled. He placed a firm kiss on my forehead, filling me with so much warmth. He leaned down until I could feel his breath tickling my ear. “Always.” He whispered. With that, he was gone.  
The next day I went to get lunch. By myself. I could not deal with people. I sat down with my food when I noticed Oliver walking over to me. I had a whole speech prepared. “Felicity, I am so sorry about last night, you have to believe me, I didn’t want to leave you there.” “Then why did you? And you better have a damn good excuse.” “Believe me, I do… I just can’t tell you.” “Ok, whatever.” I started to get up to leave. “Please Felicity, just trust me on this, and give me another chance.” I glared at him. “Hell no! Are you crazy?!” “I know this looks really bad, I’m just asking for another chance.” I contemplated for a moment. “Ok. But you must be crazy if you think we will ever be together. If you can gain my trust back then maybe, MAYBE we can be friends.” “That’s good enough for me, for now.” He replied.  
Over the next few weeks, I never saw the Arrow. Not even a glimpse. But, Oliver did find a way to gain my trust back, and we began hanging out a lot. We started becoming pretty close friends actually. We were sitting in the library when I struck up the conversation. “Why do you think we haven’t seen the Arrow lately?” “I don’t know, maybe even vigilantes need a vacation.” “Very funny.” “Why are you so interested in him anyway?” “I don’t know, there’s just something about him. I mean he saved me. Twice.” “Don’t tell me you’re falling for a man in a mask!” “Oh, shut up.” “No but seriously, are you?” “Ugh. I don’t know. Like I said, there’s just something about him.” “Yeah, ok. Whatever.” “Hey, I have to go. Early morning.” I started to gather my things and leave. “Ok. I’m gonna stay a little longer. Big test tomorrow.” He replied. I walked down the hill, and fumbled with the keys to my car. Then I heard a laugh. The same laugh I heard on Halloween night. Then everything went black. When I came to, everything went black. When I came to, everything was fuzzy. It was him. The Joker, and on his lap, was a girl dressed like a jester. I recognized her from class. Her name was Harley Quinn. Then, there was a man with a burlap sack over his head. I had never seen him before. They were all sitting around a poker table, and there were guards around the perimeter of the room. I realized I was chained to a chair. “The Arrow will come for me!” “The Joker laughed. “Well that’s the plan dearie! See, you are the most perfect bait! But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun first!” He walked over to me, with a pocket knife in his hand. “do you know why I use a knife?” He held the knife inches away from my face. I could see my reflection in it. “Guns are too quick! You can’t savor all the little…... emotions.” He held the knife to my neck. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Maybe this would be the time he doesn’t come for me. “Oh, come now Dearie… WHY SO SERIOUS?!” He raised the knife, and I was sure this would be the end, but, someone stopped him. The man in the burlap mask. “Wait!” He sneered. “Let me try my new experiment on her first.” “Why of course! How inconsiderate of e to terminate your little lab rat!” The man squatted down in front of me. A mist seeped out from the mouth of his mask. My vision went blurry. Then I saw Oliver. But he was different… He was… dead. I realized that mist was a drug which makes you see your worst fear. Mine was that Oliver would die. It was in that moment I realized how much I cared for Oliver. Maybe even loved him. Then the man hit me with a stronger dose. I panicked. I actually believed Oliver was dead. Everything went black again. This time when I woke up, I had been placed in a different room.  
It was huge, with loud music, and it seemed like a circus. There were clowns and guards everywhere, but they all seemed zombie-like, which made them even scarier. Looking back, I realized this is what the drug was making me see. Then, complete chaos. I heard Screaming, gunshots, and…... arrows flying. Then I saw him. For the first in a month. The Arrow was fighting them all off one by one. By the time they were all unconscious, the Joker and is friends had escaped. He came over to unchain me, but the drug was still affecting me. What I saw was not the Arrow. What I saw was a hollow skull with rotting flesh inches in front of my face. The Arrow. Dead. That was when I realized I had a problem. I was in love with both Oliver and the Arrow. I started screaming, and I tried to push him away. “Felicity! Hey! Shhhh… hey, hey. It’s me. It’s just me. I’m here. A gloved hand came up and wiped the tears from my eyes. “It’s ok, I’m here, you’re safe.” I looked back up, and saw beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. “You came for me.” “Felicity, I will always come for you.” I melted. “I’m going to give you a sedative. Tomorrow you will wake up in your own bed, and you can get back to your life. “Are you going to go away again?” I asked. “No, but I don’t think you’ll be seeing me anytime soon. You’re safer that way. But I’ll always be close by. You may not understand right now, but just know, I’ll always be close by.” “Can I ask you something? And you can say no.” “Anything.” “kiss me. Just one more time. And will you say goodbye this time?” His large, gloved hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into it. He leaned in and I could feel his breath on my lips. He covered my lips with his. He was gentle, savoring every second. I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip, asking for an invitation, which I gladly gave him. His kiss was firm, and filled with emotions. As I was losing myself in his kiss, I felt the sting of a needle in my thigh. I woke up the next morning at home, in my bed. The night before seemed like a dream, but I knew it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. The next month went by in a blur, I decided not to tell Oliver how I felt. I didn’t want to risk ruining the friendship we had.  
It was Friday, and I had just gotten out of my last final before Christmas break. It was late. I got home, and had the house to myself since my parents were out of town for the weekend. I put my things down by the door, and headed to my room to change my clothes. I walked into my room, and in the shadows, I saw someone sitting on my bed. I realized it was him. The Arrow. I immediately ran into his arms. He pulled me into his embrace and we just stayed there, holding each other. I could have sat there for hours with him holding me. “You never said goodbye.” I whispered. “Because goodbye would mean I would never see you again, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. The Joker and his men are behind bars, and I’ve been thinking. I can’t stay away from you anymore. I need to be with you. However, you should know that knowing who I am means you will be at risk. But I will always keep you safe, if you feel the same.” “Are you asking me if I want to know who you are?” He simply nodded. I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He was still sitting on my bed while I stood in front of him. For the first time, he looked vulnerable. He bent his head down, and took my hands in his gloved ones. I could feel the heat radiating from him, even though the leather. He took one hand, reached into his hood, then placed his mask in my hands. I took a moment to look at it. I felt so touched that he trusted me enough to share his secret with me. With that simple gesture he gave me all of him. “Are you sure you want to know?” He said, still looking at his feet. “I have never been more certain of anything.” With that he slowly lowered his hood and looked up. I let out a small gasp. Oliver. My Oliver. This whole time. I cupped his face in my hands and a tear ran down my cheek. “Oh God. I am so sorry. Halloween. I called you a coward. You were saving lives. Saving me.” “Hey. It’s ok. You didn’t know.” He said as he stood up, wiping my tears with his gloved hand. “When you said you would always be close by….” “Now you understand…… I meant it.” He leaned in and kissed me, innocently. “I was afraid you would be disappointed when you found out who I really was.” He whispered. I hugged him tight. “When that man first hit me with that drug, it made me see what I feared most. Before you even got there. I saw you, Oliver. Not the Arrow, dead. Then When you found me, I saw the Arrow. Dead.” I pulled his hood back up over his head, leaving the mask off. It was Oliver, and the Arrow. Both men I loved. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. I pulled away, and gazed into his blue eyes. Those gorgeous pools of blue. I felt stupid for not making the connection before. “I love all of you. Oliver Queen, and the Arrow. I had known I loved the Arrow after Halloween night, but, the night I was kidnapped, I realized I loved Oliver Queen, too. I was afraid to tell you when I got back, because I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we already had, but, I got two for the price of one.” He pulled me into his embrace, and held me tight. “I love you, Felicity Smoak.”  
“Will you stay with me tonight? We don’t have to do anything, just sleep with me. I mean that literally.” He laughed, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I have a pair of sweat pants you can borrow, they’re my dad’s so they should fit you. I ran and got them for him. When I came back, He was still wearing his leathers, and his bow and quiver were propped up against my wall. I walked over to him. I took his gloved hand in mine, and unfastened the Velcro. I pulled off the glove, and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand, and did the same with the other. I grabbed the zipper on his jacket, and hesitated, silently asking for permission. He nodded, and I pulled the zipper down and helped him out of his jacket, followed by the black t-shirt he wore underneath. He was left in nothing but his leather pants, and he was, simply put, gorgeous. I ran my hands over his abs as I gave him another kiss. He kissed me back, slow and full of promise. I went to the bathroom to change, and when I returned he had changed into the sweatpants, and was already in my bed. I liked the sight of Oliver Queen in my bed. I climbed in beside him and he pulled me into his arms. “I love you.” I whispered. “I love you. Always.” He whispered in my ear. It wasn’t long until sleep took over, and I slept all night in the comfort of my hero’s arms.


End file.
